Spider-Man and the Fantastic Four Vol 1 2
| StoryTitle1 = The New Silver Age | Synopsis1 = With members of the H'Mojen taking possession of people all over the world, Spider-Man returns home to get a change of costume. As he tries to tell his wife Mary Jane what's happening, she and Aunt May are possessed by members of the H'Mojen who assure Spider-Man transition is painless and it will bring a new age of peace on Earth. Mary Jane tells Peter that if he will be fighting against the transformation not to come home. Elsehwere in the city, Mister Fantastic and the Invisible Woman are returning home to find the city under siege from the energy source that is replacing people with members of the H'Mojen. They send Franklin and Valeria ahead home to the Baxter Building to join the Thing and Human Torch in Central Park. There they are being attacked by New Yorkers possessed by the H'Mojen. Sue forces them back and Ben explains that they are normal people, pointing out a woman just as she is transformed into a H'Mojen hybrid. They also show how the being responsible, the Imperator, has a time displacement field that prevents them from attacking him directly. As even the foliage in Central Park is beginning to transform, Reed suspects that soon the planet will be overrun by aliens. As they are being swarmed by H'Mojen hybrids, they manage to escape thanks to some help from Spider-Man. As they compare notes, Mister Fantastic and the Invisible Woman worry that the children might also be transformed as well. They rush back to the Baxter Building and find that the children and Alicia Masters are fine. They turn on the television and learn that H'Mojen announce that they have travelled across the cosmos merging with lesser species in the universe to bring about a new age of peace to these planets. Hearing this, Reed theorises that Alicia is safe because she is blind, while the Fantastic Four, Spider-Man and the Richards children are resistant to change due to their super-human abilities. Deciding to try and find allies, Spider-Man and the Human Torch pay a visit to Doctor Strange's Sanctum Sanctorium as they can hide their faces. There they discover that both Doctor Strange and Wong have been transformed. All over the city, other super-humans being to transform, such as Iron Man, and Captain America. The heroes then try to stop the Imperiator again, but he still deflects their attacks. He decides to enact other measures to deal with the heroes. The Fantastic Four and Spider-Man back track to the Baxter Building, where Reed decides to go to other worlds that the H'Mojen have colonised in order to try and discover a way of defeating them. So that Spider-Man can be a more cohesive part of their team, Reed gives him a Fantastic Four communicator to keep him in touch with the team while they try to contain things. After Reed takes off for space, the rest of the Fantastic Four and Spider-Man are confronted by the Imperator and three massive insects that he has summoend to deal with them. | Writer1_1 = Jeff Parker | Penciler1_1 = Mike Wieringo | Inker1_1 = Wade von Grawbadger | Inker1_2 = Andy Lanning | Colourist1_1 = Peter Pantazis | Letterer1_1 = Nate Piekos | Editor1_1 = Stephen Wacker | CustomRole1_1 = Assistant Editor | CustomMembers1_1 = Aubrey Sitterson | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * * ** ** ** ** Supporting Characters: * * * Antagonists: * * * Other Characters: * Citizens merge with H'Mojen lifeforces ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** , News Channel 10 anchor ** Three agents Races: * * * Flashbacks: * Mentions: * * * * * Locations: * ** *** Pete & MJ's apartment *** *** **** Items: * Genetic colluder * * Iron Man Armor * Vehicles: * Fantasti-Car * Aircraft * Sky-cycle * Spaceship | Solicit = * The invasion of Earth proceeds smoothly as no heroes can stop the process that will bring about the Silver Age of humanity! * To find the key to stopping the aliens, Reed Richards leaves his planet and his team. * Now with Spider-Man joining, the world still has a Fantastic Four ...but will it be enough to save the Earth? | Notes = Continuity Notes * This story takes place prior to the events of as such his marriage to Mary Jane still exists and his Aunt May knows Peter's double identity. * Reed acts as though he was unaware that Franklin has super-human powers. This is inaccurate as he has been aware of the fact that Franklin is a mutant since . | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }} Category:Aubrey Sitterson/Editor